


Something New

by maddiemoiselleeee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Mild BDSM, No Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Safewords, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 03:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiemoiselleeee/pseuds/maddiemoiselleeee
Summary: Keith wants Shiro to try something new, yet Shiro is a little reluctant. At first.





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I could say I was sorry but im not.

“Are you  _ absolutely positive _ that this is okay?” Shiro asked as he rubbed down Keith’s thighs.

Keith gave him an impatient glare from where he way laying. “ _ Yes.  _ For the millionth time, I’m sure this is okay. I asked you to do this. If something goes wrong, I have my safeword.” He insisted, wriggling his hips. He knew Shiro loved making him squirm in pleasure, and he just so happened to love squirming in pleasure. 

Right now, Keith’s wrists were firmly secured to the bedpost with parachute cord—Keith had insisted on regular rope, but Shiro demanded that they use parachute cord for whatever reason. Not that Keith particularly minded using rope, he didn’t hate the burn on his skin after rope dug into it—with a pillow securely placed under his lower back, elevating him enough so that his hips rested gently in Shiro’s crossed legs. His thighs wrapped around Shiro’s bare torso, stretching his muscles taut. His ribs jutted out a little bit from the curve of his back making him look uncomfortable, but the calm look on his face said otherwise.

“Just say your safewords one more time so I know you know it.” Shiro pleaded, his hands roaming the smooth expanse of Keith’s skin.

Keith rolled his eyes, letting out a deep groan. “I’m not—”

“Please.”

Keith sighed. “Green means I’m okay. Yellow means slow down and give me a minute. Red means stop. You really only need to be concerned about red today, though. And remember, when I scream  _ please stop _ , you  _ don’t actually stop.  _ That’s the point of having a safeword.”

“I said I was sorry. I still have healing bruises from last time. I know better than to piss you off during sex.” Shiro winced, rubbing just below his pec to knead at a nearly healed bruise.

“I wish I could say I was sorry.”

“You’re an ass.” Shiro sighed, leaning down far enough to kiss Keith’s abs since his face was too far away from this position.

“Yeah, yeah.” Keith muttered, wriggling his hips impatiently. Shiro finally grabbed Keith’s mostly flaccid dick, giving it a few easy pumps. Keith’s head fell back onto the mattress as he let out a sigh of satisfaction.

As he idly jerked Keith, Shiro reached over on the bed and grabbed a large black wand, letting it flick onto a low setting. The sound alone got Keith shuddering in anticipation, jerking his up to seek more friction.

Shiro smirked in satisfaction as he pressed the vibrating want to Keith’s dick in place of his hand, watching Keith let out a low, deep moan, rolling his hips the best he could giving his restricting position. His stomach sucked in and out as he did, making the protrusion of his ribs more prominent. Shiro ran his free hand there idly as he stroked the wand up and down, loving the way that Keith’s skin flushed because of his ministrations.

Keith was quickly growing impatient as his dick grew harder, lifting off of his stomach to twitch in approval. He kept rolling his hips the best he could despite the massive strain on his body. His legs alternated between wrapping around Shiro’s body, digging into the firm mattress, and stretching out, his toes curling and uncurling. “Shiro.” He breathed.

He was worried that Shiro would hesitate and pull away, but Shiro gave a lazy smile, bumping the vibrations up to the next setting. Keith tossed his head back with another gasp. This was already starting to feel good, and he groaned in delight as he imagined what it would be like when Shiro brought out the other toys.

He didn’t even realize that Shiro had grabbed the lube and uncapped it until he felt the cold liquid make contact with the head of his dick. He tried to stay as still as possible when Shiro slowly spread it over, but it was proving to be extremely difficult, the lube only making Shiro’s touch feel better as the lube warmed to meet his body heat.

He was also completely unaware that Shiro had picked up another much smaller vibrator until it buzzed into the tip of his cock, making him cry out and buck his hips the best he could. He was quickly becoming overwhelmed, and he  _ loved it _ .

“Shiro,  _ fuck _ .” Keith stuttered out, feeling waves of pleasure coursing through his body. The smaller vibrator circled closer to the small slit on his dick, making him pull at the restraints on his wrists a little tighter. When it finally dug into the slit, he cried out, jerking his arm restraints until they were taut and digging uncomfortably into his skin. 

Far too soon, Shiro silenced both of the vibrators, making Keith whine and shift his hips. Shiro chuckled, rubbing his hands up the smooth expanse of skin again. “All in due time.” He promised, then reached for the lube again and something that Keith did not recognize. 

It looked like brass knuckles, Keith observed as Shiro slid the device over his fingers, only it was all black and had what looked like a power bank attached where the palm of the hand was. The power bank was curved inwards, and when Shiro rubbed a little bit of lube over it, Keith began to get an inkling of what it was supposed to do.

“Where the hell did you manage to find that at?” Keith asked, amused. 

Shiro’s face tinted pink as he looked away. “I know a guy.” He answered simply. Keith rolled his eyes.

Before Keith could retort anything else, Shiro gingerly placed it on his waiting dick and pressed the power button. Keith bucked at the stimulation, moaning softly, but let out a wanton moan as Shiro moved it up and down. Any concerns he had about this weird toy were quickly lost as he became a writhing mess. 

To aide his pleasure, Shiro brought the smaller vibrator back to his tip and upped the power on the handheld one, causing Keith to let out a strangled cry. The sensation was overwhelming, almost  _ too _ overwhelming. He considered using his safeword yellow to get Shiro to ease up a bit, but when he felt his orgasm approaching, he refrained, knowing he could handle it.

Cries to God were made as Shiro pressed both tighter against Keith’s cock, making his eyes roll to the back of his head. His stomach waved as muscles clenched and unclenched. He pulled tightly at the cord that bound him to the bed. His legs tensed against Shiro. He was so close to reaching his peak he could taste it. 

It was just seconds before he was about to reach his end that Shiro pulled both of the vibrators off of him, smirking evilly. 

“No!” Keith cried, hips jerking up sharply as his cock twitched. Shiro pulled away long enough for him to feel his orgasm crawl back down. He was so close, he was  _ right there _ . “Oh my god, fuck you. Fuck, I was  _ so close. _ Why don’t you ever let me cum?” he babbled on.

He didn’t have much more time to whine as Shiro returned the handheld vibrator to his dick, making him cry in approval. Shiro was jerking him quickly, and when he thought he was finally going to be able to cum, he pulled away again. This time, however, he wasn’t given much time to go back down because the toy returned briefly, giving a few quick pumps before pulling off again. It was enough to bring Keith dangerously close to the edge but not enough to push him over. 

“Stop, please!” Keith begged, tears forming at the corners of his eyes from overstimulation and frustration. “I need to— _ fuck!”  _ He whimpered as a finger pressed into his waiting entrance, feeling it rub at his walls until it landed right on his prostate.

“Oh god, I can’t. Stop,  _ please!” _ Keith begged. It was just too much; he needed release. 

Almost any other time, as evidenced by the foot shaped bruise nearly healed on Shiro’s abdomen, Shiro would have stopped to make sure Keith was really okay. This time, however, he didn’t as he kept edging Keith on, making the boy see stars. Then he finally showed Keith mercy and didn’t remove his hand, letting Keith orgasm. 

Keith didn’t just see stars when he came, he saw the entire fucking solar system. White, hot liquid shot out of his dick and onto his convulsing stomach. His legs tightened around Shiro’s torso while his ass clenched around the single squirming finger inside of him. The vibrations didn’t stop right away, making wriggle in overstimulation as more of his cum splashed out.

Eventually, Shiro did remove the vibrations so Keith could come down from his high and lay there as a panting mess. He lifted Keith’s numb legs so he could get up and crawl over him so that they were face to face. Keith looked exhausted and well fucked despite no actual fucking being done. “How’re ya feeling?” Shiro asked as he made quick work of Keith’s hand restraints. 

Once free, Keith flexed his muscles. “Fine.” He muttered, clearing his throat. “Stiff, but fine.”

“So, do you want to keep that new toy?” Shiro asked, pressing a quick kiss into the other’s lips. 

“God yes.” Keith answered almost too quickly, making Shiro chuckle. “That might be my new favorite toy.” He said, sitting up to remove the pillow from under his back.

Shiro raised an eyebrow. “What was your old favorite, then?” He asked.

Keith smirked as he rolled out from under Shiro so that he could stand up. “You.” He said smugly, yelping with a huge smile on his face when Shiro pulled him back onto the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see more let me know. I take requests lol


End file.
